warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Shadow
This is the second book in Dawn of the Love (series) This book is dedicated to Gopherpaw, Owlmask, Milk (Ripplewater), Ves, Drawing Person (Moonfire), Littlelilybird, and all my readers! Allegiances Coming soon. 'Chapter One' "Lakepaw, Icepaw. Come foward." Froststar purred, blinking her large, pale blue eyes. I puffed out my chest. Today is my day! I padded up to the high-rock. "Lakepaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even with the cost of your life?" Asked Froststar, her thick tail waving. "I do." I meowed, lifting my blue-grey tabby paw. "Lakepaw, from now on, you'll be known as Lakeshine. FrostClan welcomes you as a warrior." Froststar purred. I dipped my head. A warrior, at last! No apprentice duties! Soon, Froststar gave Icepaw her warrior name- Icestream. As every cat spread, I padded over to my mother, Lovefrost. Lovefrost's eyes shown with pride, and I felt a sickening feeling, because my father, Rockshade was not here. Thunderstorm, my mother's new mate, purred, coming up to me, and licking my forhead. "Rockshade would of been proud." He rumbled. I smiled, purring. Skystorm, my best friend came up to me, purring. "Congrats, Lakeshine!" ' He was the first to call me by my warrior name!' I nuzzled him, purring. "Meet me at the huge oak tree." My eyes shown with love, as he met them with the same. ****** I padded along the path towards the oak tree, and found Skystorm sitting on a branch, I leap up to him, and nuzzled him, purring. "Hi!" He purred. "Hi." He then shifted his paws, like he was embarrassed. "I've been waiting to ask you something." He rumbled. I nodded, "Go on." I smiled encouraging. "Will... Will you be my mate, Lakeshine?" He blurted out. I purred, nuzzling him. "Of course! Silly furball!" He purred. "I know we just became mates... But how about kits? I know you'd be a great mother." I froze. "Anything you want." I meowed. (So, they mated in the tree, also, I hope your liking the story, !) ***** "Anything you want." The answer rung in my ears. How could I have mated with him so soon? Did I want kits? I just became a warrior! I Looked at my flanks. ' Am I pregnant?' 'Chapter two' Of course not! Even if you were, kits are a blessing. '''I scolded myself. I raced out of camp. I needed time to think. ****** "Lakeshine!" Called a voice. I groaned. '''I am so stupid. . . Skystorm came up, and rested his tail on my flank. "You ok?" I gulped, then realized. Skystorm was a great mate- having his kits would be a blessing. I stranded. "Yes!" I licked my tail. "Did you ask Furshine if you're expecting? " he asked, purring. He will be a great father. I shook my head. "No, would you like to come?" He smiled. "Of course!" ****** I lead Skystorm into Furshine's den. "Furshine!" I called. Soon, the tortoiseshell came out of her herb den, inside the den. "Yes? Oh! Hi, Lakepa-Lakeshine!" Furshine purred. "I wanted to know if I am expecting kits." I meowed, with a loving glance at Skystorm, who licked my ear. Furshine looked surprised. "So soon?" She nodded towards a rock. " Lets see...lay here. " I purred, padding to the rock, and laying down, to let her feel my belly. Furshine placed her paws on my belly. "You know, I thought Skystorm would end up with Icestream." She purred. "But you two fit together better." I purred in response, sighing. Furshine smiled. "Seems like your expecting... congrats, you two." I leaped up, and nuzzled Skystorm. Happiness overwhelmed my worry. I will protect my family with my life! No cat will threaten my kits or mate! 'Chapter three' "Lakeshine? Honey? What's on your mind?" Lovefrost meowed, licking my cheek. Skystorm padded up to me, and sat a plump rabbit in front of me. "Your favorite" He purred, through his own prey. Suddenly my mother's belly rumbled. Skystorm sat down his prey- a bird, and said: "You have it. I'll go get another." Lovefrost purred. "Thanks, Skystorm!" Skystorm padded away, winking at me. I purred. "He will be a great father one day." Lovefrost purred, watching him go. I froze. ' How does she know? Does she?' "Y-Yes he will." I purred. Lovefrost turned her head towards me. "So, are you two mates?" She ask, with a smirk. I stammered: "Wha- How did you know?" "Thunderstorm saw you two in the huge tree. " Lovefrost purred. "What? What did Skystorm say?" I prompted. "He ask you to be his mate, you said yes, he ask if you wanted kits; you said yes. You two mated." Lovefrost purred. "I- err.." I meowed. Skystorm came up, with a bird in his jaws. "What are you two talking about?" He sat down, and began to eat his bird. I swallowed. "Nothing, honey." I meowed, with a glare at Lovefrost. Lovefrost shrugged, and ate her bird. ****** I raced along Icestream, who was meowing with delight. "This is amazing! More amazing as warriors!" She meowed. I couldn't see her through my blind eye, but I had known her pelt had blood on it. Where from? I stopped, wheezing. "Stop! Please!" I wheezed. With a quick glance at my barely swollen belly. Icestream stopped, worrie clouded her clear blue gaze. "Are you okay? It's like your expecting kits!" I nodded, glancing down. Icestream l let out a meow of delight. "Congratulations! I'll be an aunt! You'll be a great mother! Who's are they?" I sat down, licking my paw. "Skystorm's. We're mates now." Icestream's gaze showed no jealousy, no anger. "That's great! He will be a great father!" I looked at her. "You're a great sister, Icestream." I purred, nuzzling her. 'Chapter four' ' '"We have an announcement to make." I meowed, glancing up at Skystorm. The whole clan looked at them. Lovefrost, Icestream, and Thunderstorm nodded, as a go on! "We're expecting kits. They will be born in two moons." I finished, as Skystorm licked my ear. Yowls of approval chanted in the Clan, and I felt like my heart was bursting out of my chest. "I need you to come in here for a check up-to see or feel how many kits you'll have." meowed Furshine, smiling. I lead Skystorm in, and layed on the rock I had a moon ago. Furshine felt my belly, and looked up, surprisingly. "I think you may have at least six!" she meowed. I froze. "How many?!" But I had heard her right, as she told me once more. ********** One Moon Later '' I sat at the gathering, as all of us missed WaterClan. "We must bring them back!" hissed Aquastar, ForestClan's leader, while Froststar nodded. "Yes! FrostClan made a mistake. We have softened since 12 moons ago- when we drove them out. " Aquastar looked at her. "You thought you were doing the best." she mewed. Froststar sighed. "No. I was driven by power-hunger. And jealousy. Forgive me." Aquastar have her sister a forgiving look. "You know we have all forgiven you. That's why your Clan must go find them- to let them know you've changed." Froststar nodded. "Yes. I'll send a patrol next green-leaf, since it's still freezing." Angry yowls hit the air, and I felt my kits inside me move. '''Its okay, my kits. "Shh! " hissed Foreststar, FernClan's new leader. "Show respect!" she hissed. I nodded at Foreststar, who had been my friend, but was now a leader. Foreststar smiled at me, her gaze looked at my belly. Then looked up, her gaze now saying: Congratulations, my friend. A face in the crowd leaped up, his black fur bristled. "I'll go!" Skystorm leaped up, "I'll go!" I grabbed him by the scruff. "Shut up!" I hissed in his ear. He sat down, "Sorry. Sometimes I forget the kits." I snarled at him. "How? I am so fat, now! How could you forget?" He licked my cheek. "Calm down. I won't go. I'm sorry." I licked his cheek back, shaking. "Please don't go." Skystorm nodded. "I won't." "I will choose in the morning." meowed Froststar. "We will find WaterClan!" 'Chapter five' ' '"Everyone!" called Froststar, the morning after. "Come to see who will go find WaterClan!" I dragged myself out of the nursery. =Every cat was soon in the clearing. Excited mews went through the Clan. "Shh!" Meowed Froststar gently. "The cats who are coming: Flutteringwing, Skystorm-" "No!" I yowled, jumping up, glaring at my leader. " No! He is not coming! He has a family to take care of! Furshine said I was expecting atleast six kits! How dare you take him away from me! " Froststar looked at me surprised. "Your your father's daughter alright." Her eyes loving. She was, Rockshade's mother after all. Cats chuckled, and purred. I froze. "I am sorry." I mewed. Dipping my head. Froststar smiled, nodding. "I know you are." She purred. " I was just like you. " I sat down. Smileing. "Well, the cats going are: Flutteringwing, Lovefrost, Thunderstorm, Icestream, Skystorm, Lakeshine." I froze. "Wha? I am expecting! I am bigger than a badger!" Froststar nodded. "But, remember! It will be in fall when you take the journey. Your kits will come too-they will probably be at least nine moons old." " Oh. " I meowed. Sitting down. Skystorm came up to me. "That will be fun." He purred. I nodded, licking his cheek. Froststar raised her muzzle. "We will find WaterClan! If it's the last thing we do!" ' '' Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Killers Arc